Oh the Memories!
Oh the Memories! is an HTF fanon episode. It is an episode to celebrate 20 seasons of HTF Fanon. It involves Josh, Flippy, Petunia, Lumpy, Lifty, Shifty and Handy looking back at their frequent moments Roles Starring: *Josh *Flippy *Petunia *Handy *Lumpy *Lifty and Shifty Appearances *Fungus *Toothy Plot Handy, Flippy, Lumpy, Petunia, Lifty and Shifty are sitting at a bus stop until Josh arrives. Josh sees a picture of a ship in the clouds which reminds him of the big pictures he did. It soon turned into a flashback montage (Biplane, Daredevil, Thunderstorm, Swallow, Pyramids, Helicopter, Wave, Giggles portrait, Cat, Ice Cream Van, Fan, Airplane, Bed, Tank, Greek Temple and finally a convertible made out of bricks). Josh cried when those memories flashed back. Josh's sorrow caused Flippy to be reminded of the times he had flipped out. Handy remembered the times he had pulled his frustrated frown. Petunia remembered the times she freaked out over dirt. Lumpy remembered the times he killed HTFs due to his stupidity. Lifty and Shifty remember their attempted stealings. This caused Josh, Handy and Petunia to weep and Flippy, Lumpy and Lifty and Shifty to droop their heads in anguish. They sadly walked away from the bus stop. Josh walked sadly until he gets inspiration and decides to make a big portrait of himself. Flippy still walks miserably by a car. But when the car backfires, Flippy snaps out of his miserable mood and into his evil mode. Fungus was carrying a trash bag and Lifty and Shifty see it and decide to steal it. But the trash bag spills on Petunia's path and she freaks out. Handy runs off to help. He tried to get a grabber but he didn't realise that he has no hands and Handy pulled his frustrated face (again). Lumpy was carrying a chainsaw to a tree. He didn't realise that Toothy is sitting by the tree. Lumpy turned on the chainsaw and cuts down the tree. He accidentally cut Toothy's head in half. Lumpy freaked out. Suddenly, Flippy closes in on Lumpy and cuts him into pieces using his own chainsaw. When Josh was done with his giant portrait, Flippy cuts him in half using Lumpy's chainsaw. Flippy sees Lifty and Shifty and massacres them into cubes. Handy laughed and cheered when Flippy slaughtered Lifty and Shifty, but he is then decapitated by the chainsaw. Petunia splashes water on Flippy which snaps him out of his evil mode. Flippy then gives Petunia a cap with the word "Space" on it. That was Josh's cap. Moral "Let bygones be bygones" Deaths *Toothy had his head cut in half by Lumpy's chainsaw *Lumpy was cut to pieces by his own chainsaw held by Flippy *Josh was cut in half by Lumpy's chainsaw *Lifty and Shifty were diced into cubes by Lumpy's chainsaw *Handy was decapitated by Lumpy's chainsaw Trivia *Some of Josh's big pictures in his flashback montage can be seen again in Josh's Big Picture Showcase. *This episode celebrates the 20th season of HTF Fanon *This is the second time Lumpy cuts down a tree with a chainsaw. The first was "Every Litter Bit Hurts" Category:season 20 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes